


The Punishment

by alien_lord



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rape, Sexual Assault, cruel - Freeform, ginger sex, humilation sex, non con, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Cockerel fails Capricorn for the last time, and he decides that public humiliation is the punishment that will stop this from happening again.





	The Punishment

Capricorn tapped his finger on the armrest of his chair. "I asked for the Silver-Tongue!" He roared to the room. The men all nodded, heads bowed, cowardly. Capricorn was terrifying, and he knew it. 

He clenched his lower jaw, his teeth grinding against each other. "And what did I get." He asked, spitting his words out to the room. He paused for a moment, letting them echo. As he sat on his throne, his posture was straight, his shoulders back, his chin jutting out toward the crowd of men in front of him. 

After no one answered, he roared, "Nothing!" He got to his feet. "I got absolutely nothing!" A vein was throbbing in the side of his temple, and he could feel his pulse in his ears. 

His eyes were flashing, and rage controlled his features. "I don't have time to wait for you, idiots!" He pounded his hand on the table in front of him, causing many people to jump. "When I want something done." He hissed, "Get it done."  
He stood up, glancing around. "Cockerel. I told you to get him for me." His eyes rested on Cockerel, and he was already formulating a plan of punishment. Cockerel would be his example today. 

Cockerel glanced up, his bright orange spiky hair making him stand out among the crowd. He was a thin man, but not unattractive. His face was long, but he had a well defined jaw, and his nose was strong and dignified. He was slim, but wiry, and you could tell he was athletic, enough. 

"Well," He said, his cocky drawl coming out in his words, "Basta is-" He didn’t really believe that Capricorn would punish him. Basta and Cockerel were the right hands of Capricorn, and it was just one mistake. He’d been visibly unbothered during Capricorn’s rant, which had irked Capricon even more. 

"I don't care what Basta is doing!" Capricorn roared. "I care what you are doing!" That was a large part of Cockerel’s problem. He couldn’t take responsibility for his own actions, and was too tied up with what Basta was doing. Capricorn knew he needed to do something about this now. He’d punish Basta later. 

Cockerel pursed his lips in a thin line, at least knowing better than to argue with Capricorn.   
"And do you have the Silver-Tongue for me?" Capricorn asked him, his words coming out calm and collected. His eyes were filled with rage, and it betrayed the calm words he spoke. 

Every single eye in the room turned to Cockerel, watching him, waiting for his response. Every single neck was craned, every eye was bugged. They didn’t know where this was going, but they knew it wasn’t going to be enjoyable  
.   
Cockerel stood up straight, his face cocky. "I think that we already worked out that I don't." His eyes flashed, almost daring the other man to do something. The room drew in an audible breath. Cockerel had a terrible time noticing when not to push the boundaries, and right now he’d pushed too far. He’d tried to question Capricorn’s authority, and it had been the final straw.   
Capricorn's nose flared. "Come here." He told the other man, gesturing to beside him by the table. His hand didn’t lower until Cockerel moved forward. 

Cockerel pushed his way to the crowd, and strutted up the stairs, onto the raised platform. He kept his shoulders back, his head raised, expression still proud, orange hair still spiky and unique. 

Capricorn stood in front of him for a moment, the height difference between them was noticeable, Capricorn was shorter, Cockerel taller, before his hand flashes up, slapping the bright haired man across the face. The slap echoed around the room, and people cringed. The slap echoed around the room, and a visible hand print was left on the side of Cockerel’s pale cheek. He didn’t raise his hand to touch the mark, he just let it sting. 

"You will not disappoint me." Capricorn announced, his voice booming. He grabbed the slighter man by the shoulders and shoved him down on his knees, Cockerel knew better than to fight him. Capricorn had made it obvious he didn’t have a problem with injuring the orange haired man, and he didn’t want to tempt fate. 

"Do you understand me?" His voice was harsh, and cold. 

The room nodded, every head bobbing. "Stand up." Capricorn told Cockerel. 

"But you just-" Cockerel started, his face with a half smirk lingering on it. He glanced up from his knees, where he’d been shoved seconds before. 

"I don't care." Capricorn told him, veins standing out in his neck. He’d mostly just shoved the other man down as a show of power.   
"Alrighty." Cockerel told him, pushing himself to his feet. As soon as he was standing, Capricorn grabbed him, and yanked him around, bending him over the table that overlooked the audience. It happened so fast that it knocked the wind of out Cockerel momentarily, and he didn’t struggle. 

The sound of the buttons on the front of Cockerel's coat, made a dinging sound, when smacked against the metal of the table. It was an uncomfortable position, and Cockerel made indignant noises against the table.   
"Eh. Boss?" Cockerel asked, confused, his face crushed into the table.

"I want to make this perfectly clear." Capricorn told everyone as he unzipped the front of his pants. "I will not be disappointed." He kept one hand against the back of Cockerel's neck, and used one of his legs to shove the other man’s apart. The crowd watched in horrified rapture, not sure how to react. 

Cockerel tried to stand up, but Capricorn held the collar of the other man's jacket, keeping him down. He dug his fingers into the back of the neck and squeezed. “Don’t struggle.”

Capricorn reached around in front of the other man, hand grabbing the belt buckle, wrenching it open, and pulling the belt out of the offender's pants. At this point, Cockerel was grasping what was happening, and he tried to pull his head out of the grasp of the broader man. 

"Boss?" He asked again, face still held against the table. “I’m sorry-“ it was no use though, Capricorn wasn’t listening.   
Capricorn reached around the front the thinner man's pants, hand fumbling to undo the button. On the feeling of his bosses hand so close to his groin, he shifted uncomfortably. Capricorn's fingers undid the button, and wrenched the zipper down, before tugging the pants to the floor. His hand slipped into Cockerel's boxers, sliding over his soft length.

Cockerel shifted, trying to shift his hips, but Capricorn crushed him back to the table, holding him there. It was impossible at this angle to fight away from the other man, especially since he was stronger, and bigger. Capricorn wrenched the other man's boxers down, and removed himself, semi-hard, from his pants.

"What will I not be?" He asked the crowd, his eyes flashing with delight at the power he was exerting. He doubted any of them would be willing to defy him, ever again. This single moment was going to be a powerful reminder that terror was the emotion that you needed to feel when Capricorn addressed you. 

"Disappointed." They told him back, eyes wide, not a soul blinking, all watching as their leader doled out the punishment.  
Cockerel tried to pull free, but the other man was stronger, more heavy set, and had the advantage.  
Spitting into his hands, Capricorn ran his hands over his length, giving it some lubrication.

Leaning back, he held the man to the table with one hand, and sharply slid one finger inside of him.

"Uuuh!" Cockerel exclaimed, trying to pull away, his cry muffled by the table. Capricorn smiled, rubbing his finger back and forth. "You better be ready." He told the man, adding a second one.

Cockerel shifted the position of his feet on the floor, spreading his legs wider, fingers scrabbling on the edge of the table. "I'm sorry, boss!" He cried out, eyes tight closed, groans coming from his mouth. 

Capricorn refused to listen, sliding them back and forth. Cockerel squirmed, and Capricorn added a third, stretching the other man, preparing him. 

"Uh!" Cockerel moaned, teeth biting into his lower lip to muffle the cries of his discomfort. Ever so slowly, Capricorn ran his finger around the rim, before sliding back in all the way, pulling half out, and doing it again. Then he started to scissor his fingers, open and shut, pulling Cockerel wider.

Slowly Capricorn pulled his fingers out, before slapping the slighter man's bare ass, and positioning at the entrance. "Remember those words." He told the crowd. “Apologies come too late.”

As Capricorn shoved his hips forward, Cockerel bit his lower lip so hard it bled. "Ugh!" He hissed out, as Capricorn slowly began to thrust forward, rolling his hips up, and then yanking them back. He was slow at first, making sure that the other took his full length, and by the scrabbling motions of Cockerel’s hands on the table, he knew it didn’t feel good. 

"I'm sorry!" Cockerel cried through the burning pain. "I'm sorry!" Capricorn was using his hips to hold him in place, allowing him no movement. Capricorn's eyes rolled up. "You are indeed."

Cockerel's hands grasped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white. Suddenly, Capricorn brushed his prostate. "Ugh." He moaned, shifting his hips, rolling back a little bit, rubbing against his bosses crotch.

"Did you like that?" Capricorn whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling. “I can go a little harder if you want-“ he rolled his hips a little bit slower, satisfied with Cockerel’s muffled groan. 

Cockerel didn't say anything, eyes closed shut.

Slowly, Capricorn did it again, yanking the man up by the back of his hair, so the crowd could see his expression.  
Cockerel would have blushed, but he rolled his eyes up into his head at the feeling. "Uhh." He moaned, at Capricorn drove himself back into him, hard dick rubbing over his prostate.

Capricorn thrust harder, shaking the table, and Cockerel couldn’t help but moan. "Mmm." Cockerel yelled, getting vocal. Quieter he muttered, "I'm sorry, boss. I'm sorry."

Angrily, Capricorn shoved the other man's head back down onto the table, as he pounded into him. Cockerel used one of his free hands to slip under the edge of the table, and wrap around his half-hardened length, stroking it until it started to harden more. There was something terribly arousing about being used in front of a crowd of people, and he was half enjoying it.   
The table shook, its uneven legs clacking against the floor as Capricorn thrust harder and faster. Cockerel let out an obscene moan as some precum dripped out over his fingers under the table. He moaned, and Capricorn's fingers knotted in Cockerel's thick red hair, and pulled. 

“Tell them you like it-“ Capricorn hissed at him through gritted teeth, enjoying the sensation of fucking the other man, "That's the way I like it!" Cockerel declared to the room of people watching, sarcastically.

Biting his lower lip, and keeping his head down, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the heat building up in the bottom of his stomach. His hand worked faster under the table. He was almost there-.  
He arched his back, spraying over his hand, letting out a loud moan that echoed. Capricorn came a second later, cumming inside Cockerel, and letting go of his hair.

Cockerel's head fell forward, knocking onto the table, as Capricorn did up the front of his pants, wiping a bead of sweat away. It had been enjoyable. He might have to use Cockerel again at some point. His little moans were sort of endearing.   
"I hope you all took notice of my words." He told them. "I don't want this to happen again."

Cockerel struggled to pull his pants up, and do them up, every part of him aching. He still maintained his cocky, sarcastic attitude though, trying not to show Capricorn that the punishment had actually worked. 

Capricorn pursed his lips, and stalked off the stage, "Come," he called to the waiting people, "There is much work to be done." And they headed out of the room, marching in rows, leaving Cockerel on the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fic, I posted it on another website in 2012. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
